the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primordial Entities
Primordial Entities refer to a group of lower tier and nigh-omnipotent beings who existed before the creation of the Universe. Characteristics All of them are older than the universe and possess immense power, ranging from at least destroying someone on a subatomic level (Raphael), altering the very fabric of reality (Gabriel), up to fully removing all of existence (The Darkness), or creating whole universes (God). Despite their immense power and agelessness, none are unkillable since even Death, God, and Amara, being called the strongest beings, can be killed under the right conditions. Death was destroyed, despite being an entity so powerful he saw humans no more powerful or important than how humans view bacterium. Like all things, even the Primordials are, to certain degrees, subject to the flow of the Natural Order. Members * Archangels - As beings created by God himself, archangels possess unimaginable levels of power. ** Gabriel - Created a TV universe to imprison the Winchesters. He made Sam relive a day over again countless times by reversing time and ensuring Dean died each day. He was assumed to have been killed by Lucifer during the Apocalypse, but was revealed to have faked his death. He went into hiding but was captured by the fourth, and last, Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, who fed off of his grace to grow into one of the strongest demons to exist. After escaping, he easily killed Asmodeus and absconded from his responsibilities again. After killing Loki and his sons, Gabriel set aside his past as the Trickster and agreed to help the Winchesters fight Michael. Killed by the Alternate Michael while helping the Winchesters. ** Raphael - On one occasion, he rendered all electricity on the eastern seaboard cut off and destroyed Castiel on a subatomic level. Killed by Castiel empowered by the souls of Purgatory. ** Lucifer - Creator of the demon species. Capable of bringing about the Apocalypse. Killed by Dean Winchester while powered by Apocalypse World Michael. After being woken up in the Empty by his vessel Nick, Lucifer attempted to have Nick resurrect him, only to be foiled by Jack and returned to the Empty where Lucifer continues to reside. ** Michael - The de facto Ruler of Heaven after God left. The oldest and most powerful Archangel. Imprisoned in Lucifer's Cage. He is the only remaining Archangel of the main universe alive. An alternate version of him is trying to invade the prime world and take it over. In a gambit to defeat Lucifer, the alternate version is reluctantly allowed into the vessel of Dean Winchester but later flees the vessel after defeating him. Alternate Michael was imprisoned in the subconscious of Dean Winchester until he broke free and was killed by Jack. * Death - A nigh-omnipotent being equally powerful as God, the eldest Horsemen, and the personification of death itself. He is able to kill any being, except the Darkness, and whoever bears the Mark of Cain. He once realigned the orbit of the moon and is also capable of jail-breaking Lucifer's Cage. Killed by Dean Winchester with his own scythe. After his demise, Billie takes his place as the new Death. * God - The creator of almost everything that exists in the universe and the Darkness' younger brother. Created afterlife dimensions such as Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, as well as many alternate dimensions. Can transfer the Mark of Cain, and do, or create, virtually anything. Death and the Darkness are the only beings to pose any threat to God. * The Darkness - The only entity in existence at one point, and God's Daughter . She is able to annihilate all of existence and is capable of undoing virtually anything in the universe her brother made. Stronger than God himself, she is also able to fatally wound her own brother and heal him fully without difficulty. No supernatural entity can survive her or overpower her without massive assistance such as all the archangels and God. Only God is capable of killing her and only with help. Category:Species Category:Higher beings